


What It Takes

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>myungsoo decides that sungyeol needs to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes

So it's Sungyeol's third week into college and his supposed best friend/boyfriend Nam Woohyun dumps him because he's fallen madly in love with his music professor and Sungyeol always knew that anything to do with music was always evil. He spends the next few days in his room getting drunk and wallowing in his self pity about how no one loves him and Woohyun only calls once to make sure Sungyeol is still alive but after that he goes back to stalking his tiny eyed professor. Dongwoo visits countlessly and Sungyeol's roommate Myungsoo gets annoyed but other than that, Sungyeol recovers rather quickly and goes back to his almost regular self.

 

"I'm tired of hearing you cry at night," Myungsoo comments a week later and Sungyeol doesn't recall crying at night, just only in the day time.

 

"I don't cry at night," he defends, cradling a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

"You need to get laid," Myungsoo deadpans, flicking a cigarette out and setting it on fire with a strike of a match.

 

"E-Excuse me?" Sungyeol chokes on his coffee, spilling the warm liquid all down his shirt.

 

Myungsoo reaches out and wipes most of the coffee from Sungyeol's mouth, clearly not amused with his childish roommate. Sungyeol flails around like a fish for a while before he decides Myungsoo is right and he needs to get laid. His first thought is, "do you think Woohyun is up for it?" But Myungsoo flicks his forehead and tells him that he needs to get laid by someone completely different; someone not Woohyun. So Sungyeol sets out on his quest, but he takes Myungsoo with him and packs them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in case they get hungry. He needs Myungsoo's judgement and the yummy gooeyness of the sandwiches. 

 

Myungsoo ends up spending the entire evening watching Sungyeol get turned down by nearly every single mall rat and so they end up eating the sandwiches together while Sungyeol feels even more like shit. They're sitting by the large fountain when a thin boy who's got swively hips approaches them , shaking his glorious money maker in front of Myungsoo before smiling a thousand watt smile and flipping his commercial like hair out of his eyes. 

 

"Hey handsome," he winks at Myungsoo and good Lord who allowed this boy to live. He's like all things deadly and sexy rolled up into one petite human body. Sungyeol is obviously jealous for all the wrong reasons. 

 

Myungsoo ignores him though and stands up to leave, waiting for Sungyeol to follow suit, but the other just flails like a fish again. Fishyeol is what he should be named, Myungsoo thinks.

 

"What's your name and how can I be like you?!" Sungyeol cries out, desperation clearly in his voice. 

 

The younger boy completely hadn't even noticed Sungyeol until he spoke, "Who let this retarded owl into the mall?" 

 

Sungyeol would usually be offended with that, but the way this person speaks is so sassy and profound that he only draws in closer like a magnet to the boy. "Let me bear your children, please." 

 

Myungsoo rolls his eyes and grabs Sungyeol's hand, pulling their fingers together and lifting it so that the younger boy in front of them can get a clear visual, "We're on a tight schedule here so this guy can get laid by the end of tonight so I'm sorry but we'll be taking our leave." 

 

Sungyeol wants to cry out that this sex demon of a boy can make Sungyeol's mission complete but Myungsoo pulls him away while the boy stands there offended. It almost looks like Myungsoo and Sungyeol are a couple... But with the way Sungyeol is whining as he holds Myungsoo's hand makes it look like a dad and his mentally challenged son. 

 

The evening is no different. Sungyeol gets shot down and Myungsoo keeps getting hit on. By the time the sun sets, Sungyeol gives up and falls to his knees, fisting the ground and shouting to the skies that no one will ever love him. 

 

But then a passerby (he has these scary as fuck eyebrows paired with this dazzling smile which Sungyeol thinks is so fucking cute and holy shit can he just kidnap this guy and lock him up in his fucking closet forever?) laughs at him and asks him whats wrong.

 

"I need to get laid," Sungyeol confesses with the most serious of expressions on his face, "now."

 

The dazzling boy nods his head in understanding before introducing himself as Howon and then asking, "Wanna go back to my place?"

 

Sungyeol shoots up from the ground and nods his head so hard and so quick, Howon thinks it'll fall off, but he laughs and when he reaches to take Sungyeol's hand, he sees the killer death aura behind Sungyeol and freezes. 

 

"What's wrong?" Sungyeol asks and pokes Howon who has completely turned stiff.

 

The black aura behind Sungyeol only intensifies and Howon runs off like a little bitch, leaving Sungyeol crying out that he must have cooties or something. 

 

They get back to the dorm and Sungyeol whines and cradles his coffee mug again, sure that the Gods of sex have forsaken him to a life of solitude and no premium roast coffee. Myungsoo shrugs and tells him that maybe he isn't looking in the right places. Sungyeol falls asleep half naked in the shower with the water on from a coffee crash; Myungsoo decides to put him to bed after staring for too long at a wet, shirtless Sungyeol. 

 

The next day and the following day after are just as bad if not worse because whenever a likely subject were to show any interest in Sungyeol, they'd end up running away the second Sungyeol suggested they go somewhere more private. Sungyeol felt even more put down but Myungsoo assured him that they were all just flakes anyways, Sungyeol decides to spend the rest of the day alone in his room; Myungsoo heads out to buy premium roast coffee to cheer him up.

 

"Hey Yeol," Woohyun sing songs as he throws open the bedroom door, "missed me?"

 

"Go away," Sungyeol groans, his face buried in a pillow. 

 

Woohyun takes that as the invitation to sit next to Sungyeol on the bed, "I've heard that you've been trying to have some sexy time as of late?" His eye brows do a dumb little dance and Sungyeol wants to kick him where it hurts. 

 

"I think you've tainted me so badly that everyone runs away," Sungyeol instead kicks Woohyun off the bed.

 

"Impossible," is Woohyun's only reason for that, "Actually Howon's told me that the 'creepy kid in black' scared him off. Not your sexual awkward prowess." 

 

Sungyeol lifts his head from the pillow and cocks an eyebrow, "creepy kid in black? Moonsoo?"

 

"Why is that your first answer? The younger brother of the actual culprit. Christ Yeol, do you not pay attention to your roommate at all?" Woohyun asks, using that annoying tone Sungyeol's always hated.

 

"Myungsoo? But why would he even scare off possible one night stands?! He's the one who said I needed to get laid!" Sungyeol's hands go flying up as if he's just been caught red handed by the police.

 

"I think when he brought that up, he meant you should sleep with him."

 

"Err, what."

 

Sungyeol blinks rapidly and there is no way that Myungsoo would ever think about sex with Sungyeol because Myungsoo is good looking enough to get anyone he wants and why would he want his freak of a roommate, Lee Sungyeol? Sungyeol shakes his head and laughs big fake laughs and pushes Woohyun out of his room and tells him to go fuck his music professor until he thinks straight again. Which is a weird thing to say actually.

 

Myungsoo comes home not too much later and he's got the coffee and some sugary snacks for Sungyeol and Sungyeol keeps squinting his eyes and trying to use his mental built gaydar to scan Myungsoo's mind and see if he really has been having any sexual cravings for a certain choding roommate. His gaydar must not be working because all he sees is Myungsoo staring at him incredulously as he hands Sungyeol a cup of hot coffee. 

 

"Is there something on my face or is it just too handsome?" Myungsoo asks. Sungyeol squints his eyes even harder before taking the cup and shaking his head.

 

"No, it's nothing. You're face is as ugly as usual, carry on with your night time duties, slave."

 

Myungsoo laughs and Sungyeol wonders why every time he cracks a joke (even if it's an insulting one to Myungsoo), his roommate never fails to find the humor in it and laughs. He always always laughs at whatever lame joke Sungyeol pulls and maybe someone dropped Myungsoo on his head when he was baby. At least that's the conclusion Sungyeol comes to.

 

Myungsoo is a natural born cuddler (Sungyeol is aware of this being his roommate and seeing him with Dongwoo who also likes touching) but Sungyeol is a man and does not do well with cuddles, unless it's with Myungsoo. Myungsoo knows this and leans against Sungyeol, arms automatically wrapping around his older roommate while the other just sips on his coffee and thinks intently on what he's about ask next. 

 

Obviously, Myungsoo doesn't see it coming, "Do you wanna fuck me?" 

 

It's the way Sungyeol says it and the term he uses which throws Myungsoo off and he starts coughing up a lung while Sungyeol watches and sips more coffee. 

 

"What brought this up?" Myungsoo chokes out after five solid minutes of coughing.

 

"Woohyun dropped by and said you were creeping out all my possible fuck buddies because you secretly wanted to ram yourself into me," Sungyeol explains, looking Myungsoo dead in the eye and still sipping on his goddamn coffee. 

 

"He was here? And no way he even said those things," theres a strange hint of jealousy in Myungsoo's voice when he asks about Woohyun being here so Sungyeol evaluates what he should say next and decides to say it anyways.

 

"We fucked while you were out," the words come out so casually and thank God Sungyeol is such a great liar, even if his use of language is a bit vulgar. 

 

The sound that comes out of Myungsoos sounds both angry and like a dying rodent, so Sungyeol doesn't really expect Myugsoo to suddenly knock him down on the couch, his cup of coffee falling onto the carpet and spilling out. Myungsoo ignores it and looks furious but at the same time he makes no other moves so Sungyeol says, "the carpet is going to get ruined."

 

Myungsoo's eyes are dark and intense and Sungyeol feels a bit like a small animal going to get eaten alive but Myungsoo pushes himself off of Sungyeol and picks up the mug before placing it in the sink and returning with a dishrag to clean the mess. The rest of the night is spent in silence, well, silence from Myungsoo at least, Sungyeol continues talking about mundane things as he usually does. Myungsoo eventually can no longer ignore his roommate so he recedes to his own bedroom and tries to sleep.

 

Except Sungyeol wiggles himself into Myungsoo's bed an hour later and his cold toes wake Myungsoo up and his body gets so closely pressed to Myungsoo and he just wants to scream. 

 

"Go sleep in your own bed," Myungsoo commands.

 

"Hey, you finally spoke to me!" Sungyeol cheers, shaking his hips against Myungsoo in a celebratory dance. 

 

The other has to bite on his tongue to stop himself from thinking about those hips. "Seriously, Sungyeol. Go to your own room."

 

"But I'm coooold. Can't you feel it in my toes?" Sungyeol whines, slipping his toes in through the bottom of Myungsoo's sweats.

 

"Turn the heater on then."

 

"I don't wanna waste gas like that! Why turn the heater on when I've got a warm cuddly little koala like you around?"

 

"I'm not in the mood for this right now."

 

Sungyeol hums a little then asks, "Are you upset with me?"

 

Myungsoo sighs deeply and looks up at Sungyeol, "Of course I am. I told you not to go fucking sleep with Woohyun and the second you get a chance to, you let him in like its no big deal. Honestly Sungyeol, it's like you can't take a fucking hint."

 

"Oh," Sungyeol says and he keeps staring at Myungsoo while the other silently fumes and then he leans down and kisses Myungsoo. The later is so surprised he doesn't get to react before Sungyeol pulls away and says, "I didn't sleep with Woohyun."

 

"What?" Myungsoo whips.

 

"I lied, I didn't sleep with him. He came and left and I thought about what he told me - the bit where you wanted to sleep with me, and so I can take a hint and I guess teasing you is just so much more fun than immediately saying 'why yes fine sir, you may have your way with me' and I'm sorry that I upset you," Sungyeol says all in one go and dammit, why is Myungsoo so helplessly in love with his roommate? 

 

But wait, "Are you saying you want to do this too?" 

 

Sungyeol nods, "Obviously, you genius. I wanted to see how jealous you got, but I don't like angry Myungsoo as much as I like cute Myungsoo who likes being my personal slave and working as a part time heater." 

 

Myungsoo can't believe he just got played by Sungyeol and so instead of coming back with a remark, he kisses him and Sungyeol obliges. 

 

Sungyeol decides Myungsoo needs to get laid too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even remember why i wrote this.  
> and idk why the spacing is so weird too.


End file.
